Ejo Jo
Ejo Jo is a character in BoBoiBoy. Overview He wears a Color Red Combat Armor Suit, he has 2 Red paint of lines below in his eyes and the color of his eyes are red. In the future, Ying will also call him an arrogant Square Head King. Episode 27 He appeared in a Spaceship in Outer Space with Bago Go, he said that he had bought Adu Du's Spaceship but it to Ejo Jo instead but Bago Go said that he should not keep too much money. Episode 29 After Bago Go had left, Ejo Jo tested if Adu Du's Spaceship is working and it did, he started to search something. In there, he found the information about BoBoiBoy and cocoa. Episode 36 He got the full information about Adu Du, Probe, Computer and BoBoiBoy and his friends. He were also connected with Adu Du but sometimes, he gets angry. Episode 37 He was on his way to the Earth. In the last scene of the episode, his spaceship has landed over BoBoiBoy's school. Episode 38 He attacked BoBoiBoy and his friends. Then, he asked BoBoiBoy to give Ochobot and BoBoiBoy's power. He also destroyed BoBoiBoy's school and kidnapped BoBoiBoy's friends (except Fang) and Papa Zola. Episode 39 Ejo jo first contact Adu du with his Computer to find out where are Boboiboy and Fang. Then, he watches Boboiboy's classmates and Papa Zola being electrecuted by Ejo jo himself. After he learns Boboiboy and Fang's location, he sent his battle robot Petai to defeat Boboiboy and Fang. But despite Boboiboy Storm, Cyclone and Earthquake effort to defeat Petai they failed. However, just as Petai is about to finish the 3 Boboiboy, Fang intervine and use the Shadow dragon and destroy Petai with it. When Ejo jo discover this, he rushes outside his spaceship and put his suit of armor. Carrying Gopal, Ying and Yaya's and later Fang's Powerband and declare that he will defeat Boboiboy, leading up to third season of the series. Informations * He is the third alien character released in the series, the others were Adu Du and Bago Go. * He is also the third character to be voiced by Noriman Saffian (Ernie, Mr.Biscuit) * In Episode 23, he was mentioned by Computer, she said that if Adu Du spread the news that he had found Cocoa Power on Earth, The General and the rest of the aliens of Ata Tatiga will follow him on Earth which was Adu Du and Probe are worrying about. * He is one of the new characters of the Series. * Although Ejo jo may have information about Boboiboy and his friends powers, Ejo jo never found out what's Boboiboy weakness. Spaceship Ejo Jo has a Big Red Battleship-9800. Adu Du's Spaceship also fits there. This ship could possibly be armed with lots of weapons since he is the General Commander of Planet Ata Tatiga to protect himself. In Season 3, his spaceship will be destroyed by another combo movement by the three evolved BoBoiBoys. Appearances * Episode 27 *Episode 29 *Episode 36 *Episode 37 *Episode 38 *Episode 39 *Episode 40 See Also Ejo Jo's Spaceship Gallery Vlcsnap-2013-04-07-21h01m54s194.png|Ejo Jo bullying Adu Du Vlcsnap-2012-07-13-22h10m30s9.png vlcsnap-2012-07-14-14h59m07s173.png vlcsnap-2012-07-14-14h59m17s22.png|Ejo Jo's Outfit vlcsnap-2012-07-14-14h59m20s49.png vlcsnap-2012-07-14-14h59m22s74.png vlcsnap-2012-07-14-14h59m38s235.png|Ejo Jo finds out that Adu Du had found Cocoa on Earth bandicam 2013-03-26 19-27-23-212.jpg|Shock when BoBoiBoy defeat Petai Vlcsnap-2013-04-08-21h26m45s24.png|Ejo Jo wearing his Suit of Armor Trivia Like Adu Du and Bago Go, his eyes were yellow when he first appeared. ms:Ejo Jo Category:Characters with rhymed names Category:Aliens Category:Antagonists Category:Rulers Category:Characters Category:Ejo Jo Category:Team Adu Du Category:BoboiBoy's Enemies Category:Adu Du Category:Yaya